Just The Beginnning
by bratitude4eva
Summary: It's the wedding day of our two favorite Americans; Eddie and Nina. This can be a one shot or multi chapter you can tell in the reviews! Neddie story.


**This is a new story that I just thought of and I hope you like it! It's supposed to be a one shot, but instead its a multi chapter or it might not be. I don't really know.**

**I do not own HOA**

**Please R&R!**

**WEDDING DRESS ON PROFILE**

* * *

><p><span>3rd Person POV<span>

He stood there with a million dollar smile on his face. His tux sharp and his hair perfectly jelled. He couldn't help but think about how lucky he was and how even got her to consider marrying him. His thoughts were interrupted by music playing. He soon recognized it as _Here Comes The Bride. _It was time. As everyone stood looked towards the doorway it opened. He stood there lost in a trance from her beauty.

Her long dirty blonde hair cascaded down her back in a fit of large bouncy curls. her lace wedding dress cascaded all the way to the floor. It clung to her body so that it showed off her figure perfectly. All eyes were on her especially his. As she walked down the aisle her arm linked with her big brother figure, Jerome. She couldn't help but smile. For she was marrying the guy for her. Edison Miller. She finally reached the end of the aisle.

As Eddie took her hand as Jerome handed her over they couldn't take their eyes away from each other. The priest started "Hello family and friends. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Edison Maxwell Miller and Nina Alexandria Martin."

Eddie's POV

I can't believe it. I'm actually getting married. To the girl of my dreams too. I was so lost in her emerald green eyes that I didn't hear that it was time for me to say my vows. I am _way _to nervous, but I said them anyways. "Nina, I love you with all my heart. I still can't believe that we are where we are today. I mean we are getting married. Two years ago I was someone who no one would ever go near, but you saw something in me that no one else saw. You saw hope. That hope blossomed into this. The wonderful thing that I can call us. you weren't afraid. You weren't too scared to come and talk to me. You made me the man I am today. Nina Alexandria Martin I can't wait to call you my wife."

I looked at her and there were tears coming out of her beautiful eyes. I was going to apologize, but then I realized that they were tears of joy. Then the pastor said "Time for your vows Nina."

She gripped my hands tighter and then started "Eddie words can not describe how much I love you. Love is something that I thought I'd never feel again. I was to scared to. We've had our ups and downs, but if I could do it all over again I would. Because that would all lead up to this perfect moment. Me getting to marry you. Eddie, before I was looking for the perfect guy, but then I realized that there is no such thing as the perfect guy, but there is the perfect guy for me, and that's you."

Smile was the only thing I could do. I even think I felt a tear or two roll down my face. I mean how could I not. She said that I'm her perfect guy. The pastor then said "Does anyone have the rings?" My best man Fabian handed me Nina's ring as Nina's maid of honor handed her my ring.

As I slipped the ring on Nina's finger I said "With this ring I thee wed." She did the same to me.

Now here comes my favorite part. "Do you Edison Maxwell Miller take Nina Alexandria Martin to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Nina Alexandria Martin take Edison Maxwell Miller to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Does anyone object to the union of these two people? If now say now or forever hold your peace."

There was just silence. Perfect. "Now by the power invested in me by the state of New York. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Scratch that. This is my favorite part. I leaned in and boom! Our lips connected and we were joined as one. Once we broke apart we were surrounded by applause. I looked at her and she was all smiles. I am the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Should this be a one shot or a multi chapter?<strong>


End file.
